Men at Arms Package Deals
Men-at-Arms are professionally devoted to military or law-enforcement endeavours, and most are clearly recognisable as such. Package disadvantages are indicated here by red text. All Man-at-Arms package deals cost one (1) point. Detective Weapon Familiarity: Common melee weapons Knowledge Skill: Local Law enforcement protocols +1 SL with Deduction +1 SL with Per rolls Criminology Streetwise interrogation Perk: Local Police Powers Must obey law enforcement protocols (Total, Strong) Total Package Cost: 2 For 3.5 Detectives are treated as Fighters with the following class skills: Climb, Disguise, Drive, Gather Information, Intimidate, Interrogation, Listen, Move Silently, Search, Sense Motive, and Surveillance. Fighter Breakfall Defense Maneuver I Knowledge Skill: Weapon types Knowledge Skill: Weapon construction Martial Arts: One move to 5 points Weapon Familiarity: Common melee weapons Distinctive Feature: Fighting style (Not concealable, Recognizable) Reputation: Fighter (8) Total Package Cost: 1 Forest Guardian Animal Handler Fast Draw: One weapon of choice Interrogation Knowledge Skill - Area: Forest of choice Navigation Shadowing Stealth Survival: Woodland Tactics Tracking Weapon Familiarity: One weapon of choice Psychological Limitation: Fear of urban spaces -5 DEX (Uncommon, Total; 20 pts) Psychological Limitation: Fear of being outside home forest -2 DEX (Common, Total; 20 pts) Total Package Cost: 1 Gladiator *Acting *Breakfall *Defense Maneuver I *Two-Weapon Fighting *Weapon Familiarity: Common Melee Weapons *Weapon Familiarity: Uncommon Melee Weapons Disadvantages 5 Distinctive Features: Gladiator, Concealable, Is Noticed and Recognizable Total Package Cost: 9 Martialist * 20 points worth of Martial Arts Maneuvers *Weapon Familiarity: Martial Arts Melee Weapons *Knowledge Skill: Personal Martial Discipline history & Philosophy *'Disadvantages:' 15 Distinctive Features:Martial Style, Not Concealable, Noticed and Recognizable Total Package Cost: 6 Outrider Bribery Beaurocratics Disguise Knowledge Skill: Military protocol Language Skill: Two 3-point languages of choice Mimicry Riding Tactics Weapon Familiarity: Common melee weapons Weapon Familiarity: Common missile weapons Must follow orders from superiors (20 pts Common, Total) Total Package Cost: 6 Protector Analyze: One fighting style of enemy Breakfall Combat Skill Level: +2 OCV against one selected enemy Defense Maneuver I Knowledge Skill: One selected enemy Tactics Weapon Familiarity: Common melee weapons Weapon Familiarity: Common missile weapons Sworn to defeat selected enemy (20 pts) Total Package Cost: 2 Samurai Breakfall Combat Skill Level: +1 OCV with single weapon of choice Defense Maneuver I Fast Draw Knowledge Skill: Hon Knowledge Skill: Samurai code of honour Martial Arts: Two moves to 10 points Weapon Familiarity: Common melee weapons Weapon Familiarity: Common missile weapons Distinctive Feature: Samurai (Not concealable, Recognizable) Honorable: Will not lie, cheat, steal, or attack from behind/surprise (Common, Total) Total Package Cost: 1 Soldier Breakfall Combat Skill Level: +2 OCV with single weapon of choice Defense Maneuver I Defense Maneuver II Knowledge Skill: Military protocol Martial Arts: Two moves to 10 points Weapon Familiarity: Common melee weapons Weapon Familiarity: Uncommon melee weapons Weapon Familiarity: Common missile weapons Distinctive Feature: Military uniform (15 points Not concealable, Recognizable) Must follow orders from superiors (20 points Common, Total) Total Package Cost: 1 Warrior Breakfall Combat Skill Level: +1 OCV with single weapon of choice Defense Maneuver I Knowledge Skill: Weapon types Knowledge Skill: Weapon construction Martial Arts: Two moves to 10 points Weapon Familiarity: Common melee weapons Weapon Familiarity: Common missile weapons Distinctive Feature: Fighting style (Not concealable, Recognizable) Reputation: Warrior (8) Total Package Cost: 1